Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of adjusting the temperature of a semiconductor wafer to desired process temperature in the wafer processing course and, more particularly, it relates to a method of introducing heat exchanging gas into an interstices (gap spaces) between the semiconductor wafer and a wafer-mounted table (susceptor) so as to transfer heat from the susceptor to the wafer through heat exchanging gas in the dry etching process.